Pain
by Cindre
Summary: Ichigo is battered and bruised, scratched on the inside.. Rated M. Violence, Slash.


We jumped into midair. Our zanpakutou clashed, and I pushed with all my might against him. Somehow I managed to hold for a moment, and then he overpowered me. My zanpakutou was ripped from my hands and went flying to my right. I could hardly imagine such strength.

I tried to get clear of his swipe, but the sharp edge caught my left cheek, leaving a splash of my warm blood across the open air.

Something slammed into me from behind and sent me spiraling into the Earth. It met me hard before I could even blink.

My breath was gone; the impact with the ground had forced it out of me. Before I could even think of breathing there was a sharp searing pain in my right shoulder. I realized immediately that his sword was now sticking out of my body, pinning me to the ground. I gasped, gritting my teeth and closing my eyes tightly against the pain.

I felt him grasp the hilt through vibrations. Suddenly he twisted his zanpakutou - again and again he twisted, carving a hole in my flesh. I screamed without reserve. It only lasted a few moments, but it felt like days. When he was finished, he withdrew it slowly. I could feel the cold metal sliding along my seared flesh. He kicked me over onto my back and his foot came down hard on my stomach. I felt the sickening crunch of my ribs breaking. It hurt like hell and I yelped again.

Suddenly he had my neck in his hand and I was flying backwards. He slammed me into an intact wall of concrete - not hard enough to break it, but hard enough to crack the back of my skull against it and knock the breath out of me again. I couldn't see for a moment, couldn't catch my breath, his hand was crushing my windpipe. The pain was everywhere. And I felt him slide me upward; my feet left the ground and my own weight took over his ambitions of not allowing me to breathe.

My vision cleared after a moment. I struggled for a single breath. He was holding me at arm's length against the wall, just looking at me with that emotionless stare. He leaned toward me, whispering in my ear.

"Why do you fight it?"

I somehow managed to cough. Something was making my lungs burn. I realized what it was when I felt the warm wetness on my lips and chin. One of my lungs must have been punctured.

He dropped me then. I'd gotten blood on his hand. He leaned down to where I sat, crumpled on the ground against the wall, and he wiped it across my face.

He grabbed a fistful of my hair and threw me forward onto the dusty ground. I yelped again, coughing. It burnt, and I could still hardly breathe. I panted, willing myself to get up. I managed to push up to elbows and knees before he made his presence known again by ripping off what was left of my gi top and shoving me back down to the ground with a hand between my shoulder blades.

He flipped me over, then, kneeling and straddling me, one of his granite palms found the wound my shoulder had suffered. He pushed and I screamed. I clawed with my good arm futilely at anything within reach. He pinned my wrist to the ground just to stave the annoyance.

He leaned down once more and whispered to me. It made chills run up my spine.

"Ichigo."

I paused for a few moments. I wasn't sure if I wanted to take the chance of provoking him. I dragged in a pathetic breath.

"Please.." I panted. "Stop."

His eyes narrowed just before he backhanded me.

"Fool."

That is the point at which I gave up.

His right hand dragged down my body while his left hand pressed my wounded shoulder into the ground. I winced and breathed hard against the pain, willing myself not to make noise. I looked down at his emerald eyes appraising me. I felt a strong sense of angered rebellion rise up inside me, but my body would not move.

"Human bodies.. so weak and fragile." His fingers lingered on the gentle dip of my hip.

He shifted his weight onto his left hand, causing a new arc of pain to rip through my body. I could not help tossing my head and releasing a series of shouts.

Suddenly he released my shoulder and fisted a hand in my hair, turning my head to him. He crushed his lips against mine.

He kissed me fiercely for a minute, then sat up. He kept one hand on my chest, leaning a little. His other hand reached to loosen his waistband.

Then it was over. He was riding me, and my body gave in. There was no pleasure. I couldn't feel anything but pain. 


End file.
